Consumed
by lizzystone
Summary: After a bad breakup, Eva moves to Lapush to be with her sister. She never expected Paul to imprint on her and she certainly never realized how all-consuming that would be.
1. Chapter 1

I walked in on him and some bitch in my bed. I heard the moans and panting as I climbed the steps up to my bedroom, but I was praying he was just watching porn.

He wasn't.

I opened the door to my bedroom and found my fiancé Jimmy banging his new secretary on my new 500 thread count sheets. My jaw dropped open and my chest felt like someone just stuck an ice pick into it.

The smell of sex and sweat accosted my nostrils and for a brief moment I thought I was going to throw up on the floor. It must have only been a few seconds before Jimmy noticed me, but it felt like hours. I couldn't believe this was happening. He looked straight at me and panic washed over his artificially tanned face.

"Eva" he said startled by being caught in the act of adultery.

The girl he was with gasped and turned her face away from me as if I couldn't tell who she was. Jimmy pulled himself out of her and came towards were I was standing frozen, his cock still hard and wet.

"I…I am so sorry" he pleaded trying to grab my hands in his own; I wrenched them away from him and punched him as hard as I could.

"Eva, Jesus!" he shouted.

I had never hit anyone before it had hurt more than I expected, luckily my adrenaline was flowing through me in excess and I didn't care.

"I cannot believe you!" I shouted at him as he clutched his swelling eye.

"Your secretary! Are you fucking kidding me" I screamed pointing to the skinny brunette who was now gathering her things from off the floor and attempting to dress herself.

Jimmy was looking from her to me, and running his hands through his short blonde hair. "I don't know what happened, Eva. I didn't mean for this to happen"

I suspected he just hadn't wanted for him to get caught. I had always ignored my gut feeling that he was not being faithful. I chalked it up to trust and commitment issues. I tried to talk myself into thinking he was perfect when I knew he wasn't. Actually buried beneath the hurt and embarrassment was a small seed of relief. I had my doubts and fears about marrying him, but was talked into saying yes by everyone around me. I should have trusted myself instead.

"I'm done" I said and stormed out of the room.

I grabbed the keys to my car and my dog and went to the four seasons. The night then consisted of some very bad music, tears and a few bottles of wine. I just kept running over what I had done to cause him to cheat on me. I had always been supportive and loving. I rearranged my whole life for him when he was offered the position in Miami, and this was how he repaid me?

So I could stand to lose a few pounds and maybe I was a little over opinionated, and big deal if I never let him do anal…you know what that was probably it, that bitch looked like she would take a dick in her ass. I huffed in frustration as I realized I tried my best to please him, without compromising myself in the process, and it just wasn't enough. I just wasn't enough.

The next morning I went to the bank and emptied my account. Jimmy and I had a joint account and while I didn't make much as a therapist, he was a corporate lawyer. There was enough money to begin a new life and that was what I needed.

I hated living in Florida anyway, the heat and I never mixed, me being from Chicago. I had given up my entire life, friends and career to move with my cheating fiancé. This was so humiliating; I just hoped my pride was salvageable.

I was too upset to talk the night it happened but I needed to talk to my sister. Gwen was my best friend, and if anyone could make me feel better it was her. She had moved to Seattle two years ago after meeting this guy Embry while on a business trip She decided since I was moving to Florida and she was out of a roommate she might as well relocate to be closer to him. It was all very rushed and romantic, and I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her.

Embry was Quileute lived on the La Push Reservation about two hours outside Seattle. Gwen had started out in Seattle but once their relationship became more serious she moved in with him.

That was after he had told her he was a werewolf or shape shifter. She had thought he was crazy until he showed her. Embry turned into a giant wolf and fought off vampires. He told her she couldn't tell anyone, so naturally she called me and told me as soon as he left. I thought they were both crazy but she was so freaked out about it I realized it must be true.

It took some time but we got used to it, she would call me with any vampire fighting news as I found the whole situation incredibly interesting. Embry's pack mates were not so cool with my knowing their biggest secret once they found out. But Gwen assured them, I was an Irish therapist and that made me possibly the best secret keeper in the world.

I hoped it would be okay for me to stay with them for a little while. I doubted Embry would mind and I needed sister for support. Gwen answered the phone after a few rings and my plan to be brave and emotionless as I told her what happened flew out the window. As soon as she said hello I burst into a sob. "I need to come stay with you for a while" I cried.

"Of course you can stay, what happened?" she answered immediately. I could tell Gwen was nervous, I had never been a crier.

"I called off the engagement. Jimmy was cheating on me." I told her the whole story of how I found him in bed with his secretary and how I cleaned out the bank account.

"Well he doesn't deserve you anyway. I always thought he was shady." She pointed out. Gwen was the one person in my life who never really liked Jimmy. She saw him for what he was, an asshole.

"Ugh, I don't even want to explain this to mom." I groaned. I dreaded that conversation. Mom had been ecstatic when Jimmy proposed, her dreams for me consisted of marriage and lots of babies, it didn't matter if that's not what I wanted for myself.

"I'll tell her." Gwen assured me. Gwen had always had a better relationship with mom than I had. I chocked it up to her being the baby of the family.

"Thanks Gwennie."

"Come as soon as you can. I'll have the spare room set up for you." She told me before I hung up.

I went back to my and Jimmy's apartment when I knew he would be at work and packed my jewelry and personal items. I grabbed my fall and winter clothing from the back of the closet. I left the summer things; I wouldn't need them now. La Push never got very warm. The next day I was on a plane to Seattle and making a plan never to fall in love again.

Gwen was waiting for me at the terminal with a hug and some alcoholic coffee. I grabbed my bags and my dog Clarence and went to load up Gwen's jeep. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. She had come out to Miami a few times but I hadn't seen her in at least 6 months.

"How are you holding up?" she asked me once we were on the highway and headed to La Push.

I sighed "as well as I can be I guess. I want to just get over it you know." Gwen nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you'll meet a nice Quileute man, fall madly in love and have to move here permanently." She said hopefully.

"I've decided being in love is too disappointing." I smiled at her sadly " I think it'll be me myself and I from now on."

Gwen reached across the column and squeezed my hand, her dark brown eyes filled with sympathy. "Just because Jimmy didn't work out, doesn't mean you should just give up completely."

"Ever the romantic." I laughed at her. It was easy to be romantic when you had a man who would die for you. Unfortunately not every woman got imprinted on.

"Let's not talk about now." I said needing to change the subject. "So any new wolf stories?" I asked her and she laughed at me. I loved hearing about it the Quileute boys' adventures.

"Yes, actually there was some unknown vampire skulking around the woods last week." She answered. It was amazing that these things actually existed, although I kind of always thought they did. You can't find almost every culture with a similar legend and there be no truth to it.

"Ooh, did they catch it?" I asked her excitedly sipping on my coffee, practically choking at the amount of whiskey in it.

"No, he got away. Swam over to Canada." She answered. That was a little frightening; I really didn't want to be chomped on by a vampire. Gwen had explained to me that they were beautiful, vicious and indestructible and I was absolutely sure I never wanted to come across them without a wolf man by my side.

We spent the rest of the car ride catching up and rocking out to songs on the radio. Gwen and I reached La Push at around 3 in the afternoon. I was excited because I hadn't seen her and Embry's house before.

"It's kind of small, but cozy I like it." She said. We pulled into the driveway and Embry and their little Pomeranian dog Roxie came running out of the house. I felt my stomach twist up in jealousy when Embry kissed Gwen. I wasn't jealous of Embry but of the fact she had someone to love her unconditionally. They were each other's soul mates, imprint, Embry called it, some kind of wolfy perk.

Gwen gently pushed him away and over at me blushing but apologetic. "Hi Eva" he said with a lopsided grin.

Clarence was clawing at the car window to be let out and when I opened the door he ran out to sniff Roxie. It was cute seeing a Pitbull and a Pomeranian run around chasing each other.

Embry opened the trunk and began carrying my bags into the house.

"You should hire him out" I said to Gwen "You would get good money for a man like that."

Gwen laughed, "men like him grow rampant around here, and besides I never wanted to become a pimp."

That evening I got settled into my bedroom. She had it decorated in a cottage style that she knew I would appreciate. It was a small room with only a single bed, but it felt more like home than Jimmy's condo ever did.

Gwen ordered a pizza for us and we watched movies for the rest of the night. Embry had to Patrol the forest for Vampires. I could tell Gwen was nervous for him, who wouldn't be if their lover were out fighting some vicious supernatural creature.

I fell asleep on the couch to the sound of wolves howling.

The next morning I woke up to Gwen yelling at someone. I threw on a robe and prepared myself to break up a fight. I love her but that girl has a temper. Gwen was in her pajamas yelling at Embry and I assumed one of his pack mates.

"Someone needs to get Paul under control then!" She shouted. "His goddamn temper is going to get himself or one of you killed!" Embry stood up from the kitchen chair and wrapped his arms around Gwen and kissed the top of her head.

"We do what we can babe. Paul just gets worse as he gets older. They all get like that if they don't imprint, and Paul was already bad." He told her.

" Well the gods wouldn't be cruel enough to make some poor girl spend the rest of her life with Paul, so we'll just have to deal with him" The guy sitting at the table with them said with a laugh.

I walked into the kitchen "Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

Gwen had told me about Paul before. He had a violent temper and it often got him into trouble with the pack. "Yeah" Gwen answered me,

"Jake, this is Eva. Eva, Jake" She introduced us. Jake was the biggest man I had ever seen in my life. Gwen had explained that he was the alpha, so I assumed that was why he towered over the others.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking his incredibly warm hand. "You too" he replied.

"Alright guys I'll see you tonight at Emily's after I give Paul an intervention." Jake said as he left.

"I'm going to try an get some sleep" Embry said heading to the bedroom and leaving me and Gwen alone. She had made pancakes for breakfast and loaded some up onto my plate.

"Are sure everything's okay?" I asked her again because she still looked worried.

" Yeah, It's just Paul. He got pissed off at Embry and took a chunk out of his leg." She told me.

"Jesus, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

I can't even imagine attacking one of my friends. How could they put up with that shit?

"I have no idea; you're the shrink, you tell me." She shrugged.

"You want me to analyze him?" I laughed impersonating Freud.

"God knows he needs it. You'll meet him tonight at Emily's 28th Birthday party, analyze away."

Emily was Sam's wife. Sam was the Alpha of the pack before Jacob stepped up. Tonight was a surprise party for her birthday and the first time I would be meeting Gwen's friends. I was nervous because I knew some of them were not happy I knew about them being wolves and also because I knew Gwen had told them why I had come. And I hated sympathy.

Gwen and I spent the rest of the morning baking a few cakes for the party, or Gwen baked as I watched.

"I don't know why we just couldn't buy something from the store." I said as I attempted to ice the cake. I and the kitchen were covered in flour, sugar and chocolate. I wasn't even sure how that had happened.

"It's nicer this way" She replied as she swiffered up the floor." Emily always bakes, we should at least make the effort"

I rolled my eyes and continued working on my masterpiece. It was definitely abstract.

We got the cakes safely to Emily's little house and were hiding/crammed in her kitchen with what felt like half of La Push. It was suffocating being smushed in between giant men with temperatures well over 100 degrees. It didn't help that I only came up to everyone's armpit.

I had been introduced to everyone and was trying to keep names straight. All the young men looked so much alike it was hard to tell them apart. They were all huge and muscular with dark skin and short black hair. I had yet to meet the infamous Paul, and I assumed Jake who was also MIA was still conducting the intervention.

Leah had taken Emily for a Spa day to keep her out of the house and she had just texted saying they would be back on 5 minutes.

We heard a car come up the drive, then doors slamming and then finally after what seemed like hours suffocating in a tiny kitchen, the front door opened.

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled at once.

Emily looked shocked and then started laughing. I noticed the long scars along what would have been a perfect face. Gwen had explained what had happened to Emily that morning and I tried not to stare. After everyone had wished her a Happy Birthday and the guests were all eating I went up and introduced myself to her.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she sounded extremely genuine. " Gwen talks about you non stop. I feel like I already know you."

I smiled; I had no doubt everyone here knew all about my life including my recent breakup. Gwen did have a big mouth.

The party went well on into the night; everyone including me was having a great time. Everyone was friendly and no one seemed to mind me being there and for that I was glad; still there was a nagging in my heart though as everyone seemed to be paired up and I was alone.

I was pouring myself another drink on the back lawn when Jake and who I assumed to be Paul showed up.

Paul was one of the most attractive people I had ever seen in real life but one of the fiercest looking as well. I wasn't going to even bother to introduce myself to him, in fact I was going to do my best to stay away from him.

He was the epitome of tall dark and handsome, with the same black hair and eyes as most of the inhabitants of the rez; but there was something more to him. His jaw was perfectly angular yet masculine set off by a long straight nose and almond eyes that glittered in the darkness. I found myself staring at him longer than I should have.

I know Gwen wanted me to "analyze him" but I felt like someone's birthday party was not the place. I watched as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler and then asked to speak with Embry inside. I assumed he was going to apologize for biting him the night before.

A little while later I was slightly tipsy from the copious amounts of wine I was drinking and walked inside to use the bathroom. As I exited I could hear shouting coming from one of the bedrooms.

"You should have told her to keep her fucking mouth shut Embry! Now some random cunt with no ties to us at all knows all our fucking secrets!"

Were they talking about Gwen and me? Did he just call me a cunt? I hoped Embry wouldn't let someone talk about Gwen like that. I hid just outside the room listening behind the open door.

"Lay off Paul." Embry said exasperatedly "Eva is Gwen's sister, so she does have ties to us and she isn't going to tell anyone."

So they were definitely talking about me. I wondered if I should make my presence known or eavesdrop a little longer?

Eavesdrop clearly.

"I don't know why everyone is all up her ass, she can't be that great if her fiancé was fucking someone else." Paul said with venom in his voice.

That was just unnecessary, there was no need to bring up my terrible love life. This guy was an asshole, and I wasn't sure why me knowing about the wolves was such a big deal to him, no one else seemed to care.

I was in a vulnerable point in my life and it did not feel good to have some dude that I never even met talking mad shit about me. I knew why I had decided to stay away from Paul.

"She's nice Paul, and Gwen loves her, so if you fuck with Eva and hurt my imprint, we are going to have some real fuckin problems." Embry threatened. I had a new liking for Embry. Of course he was only defending me because of Gwen but he was still defending me; that counted for something.

" Just make sure she doesn't say anything about us." Paul said poking his finger into Embry's chest. Embry knocked his hand a way.

"I told she's not going to say anything. For fuck's sake, what is your problem?"

"It's a secret for a reason Embry. I want her off the Rez as soon as possible, she's a risk." Paul growled.

I could see Embry roll his eyes from were I was standing behind the bathroom door.

"A risk to who?" Embry asked skeptically. "Half the tribe is in on the secret and everyone else would just think she's insane if she stated saying we turned into wolves. She's not a risk Paul and she can stay here long as she wants, I'm not telling her to leave"

"Then I'll tell the stupid bitch myself" He said and turned to storm out of the room but I stepped into the doorway blocking his path. I was not going to be treated like a little bitch, and I certainly wasn't going to take this laying down.

"Eva" Embry gasped. Paul locked his eyes with mine for a moment, at first they were burning bright with anger but then I watched as it all melted away. He stood there stunned for a moment and then looked really relieved as he leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Was he smelling me?

What a fucking nutjob.

Once I composed myself and stopped worrying about what a weirdo he was I began to tell him off.

"Don't worry you made yourself very clear just now." I shouted. His facial expression didn't change.

"You don't want me here I get it. But Gwen is my sister and I have every right to be here with her, so you're stuck with me, deal with it bitch." I said and pushed him on the shoulder, although he didn't move even a centimeter.

"Eva, don't" Embry warned stepping forward to block me from Paul.

I knew pushing him was probably a stupid thing to do but I couldn't help it, my south Chicago side came out when I got angry. I expected Paul to yell, hit me, phase, or all three but he didn't, he didn't do anything but gawk at me.

Embry and I were both staring at him waiting for him to do something.

Finally, he simply laughed to himself and bit his lip as he studied me. I searched his eyes for some kind of indication of violence but there wasn't even a hint of it. But that couldn't be right; he was ready to kick me of the rez just minutes before. I grew a little worried that this was a moment of calm before the storm, but the only thing he did was continue to rake over my body and face like he was memorizing it.

"Shit" he said shaking his head as he gently pushed me aside and left the room.

I looked at Embry confused and he looked back at me mirroring my expression. Then some sort of realization must have him

"Oh Jesus" he murmured and then also left the room.

What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and I'm loving the reviews! Here is Chapter 2. Part of this story will be Paul's POV BTW.**

* * *

Sweet fuck all, I just imprinted.

I was such an asshole.

I was 25 and the oldest wolf not to have an imprint, one of the only ones actually. I thought I was lucky, never having to deal with any of that shit. I could have a relatively normal life, date and fuck around with anyone I wanted. I know everyone thought that not having an imprint was making my temper worse but I liked that the pack was the only thing tying me down. Yeah, everyone seemed really happy with their imprints but I couldn't help thinking that their choice was taken away. They had no freedom at all. Just bam! You see someone and your life isn't yours anymore.

Everyone joked that I didn't have an imprint because no woman could handle me for more than a few months; maybe they were right. I have a horrible temper; I can't deny that I've never smashed holes in walls, or busted up furniture, I can't even pretend like I have never hit a woman, though I try not to think about it too much.

Its over now anyway, nothing Eva could ever do would make me mad enough to hurt her.

The guys thought that the gods chose the imprint, that they chose someone who would ground us, be our better half and ensure that we fulfilled our duty as protectors. No one would ever let anything happen to their imprints, ever. And now I felt the same way.

It was obvious that without any of the wolf shit, with the exception of Jake and Bella, my pack's lives would look very different. Sam would be with Leah, not Emily. Leah would have never even looked at Collin with that 5 year age gap. Jared never paid attention to the plain and quiet Kim, Claire was a kid, Embry and Gwen probably would have had a one night stand and then never seen each other again, and I would have just continued to sleep with anyone who would open their legs for me until I couldn't get it up anymore.

I was single and happy to have my freedom. Sometimes I was lonely, but it wasn't anything a random girl from the bar couldn't fix.

But then I saw her.

* * *

After Jake spent 3 hours chewing me out for biting Embry the night before, we went to Emily's birthday party. I was in a shit mood anyways and then I found out that Gwen's sister had moved to LaPush after a breakup with her fiancé, and it was just too much. Gwen got on my last nerve. I knew she had told Eva about us, and I was pissed about that, but now this bitch was here, where she could spill everything to anyone?

I grabbed a beer and told Embry to come inside so I could tell him to get that whore out of La Push. He refused to kick her out of his house, so I decided I would tell her to pack her shit myself. But when I turned to leave a small woman blocked my path. I knew it was Eva, she was the only person at the party I didn't know. But just as I was about to yell at her, our eyes met and then my life was over.

Every angry feeling I ever had drifted away and I was filled with nothing but awe and adoration for the stranger in front of me. Her eyes were the most amazing color of gray- green I had ever seen; she was the most stunning woman I had ever seen.

She yelled at me , pushed me and basically told me to go to hell all while I just gaped at her like an idiot. I liked that she had the balls to tell me off; I knew I was intimidating, No one outside of the pack ever dared to fuck with me, but here was my tiny little imprint telling me to piss off.

2 minutes prior and if it had been anyone else I would have either phased or kicked their ass for touching me and I think that is what both she and Embry expected me to do. But when her fingers touched my shoulder the only thing I could think of was the electricity that fired through my veins at the contact.

I couldn't believe what a dick I was to her and I prayed she didn't hear me calling her a cunt, but she would've had to have been deaf not to. That would teach me to keep my fucking mouth shut.

I was pretty sure I had just killed any chance I had with her and my heart crushed at the thought. I laughed to myself at the irony of the situation and just shook my head, I had to get out of the room before I forced myself on her.

I ran out into the woods to think, but all I could think about was Eva.

I tried to make myself mad at having my choice taken away, I tried to feel sorry for myself for being stuck with one woman for the rest of my life, but the emotions wouldn't come.

I thought maybe I could just ignore the imprint but as soon as I thought that I panicked. She was mine, all fucking mine and I couldn't ignore her; I couldn't stay away from her. And why would I want to? Eva held me to the earth' she was my everything, my partner in crime, my soul-mate. The hard part was going to be getting her to realize that after the way I had treated her.

I silently thanked the gods for creating imprints, she was perfect for me and how would I have known? She was not my typical type. Eva was pale, had short platinum blonde hair and sort of a retro 50's look going on. She was very curvy and feminine. She had great tits and I assumed a perfect ass though I hadn't been able to check it out yet. The girls I had been with in the past were stick thin with long dark hair and dark eyes, the exact opposite of my Eva.

I definitely got the hottest imprint.

* * *

I didn't go back to the party; instead I went to Embry and Gwen's and lied beneath the window of their guest bedroom until she got home. I could hear Embry consoling Gwen. She was terrified for her sister, I was an abusive asshole; I knew why she was worried. But I wasn't that person anymore, The thought of hurting Eva made me whimper out loud. Then I rolled my eyes and told myself to man the fuck up.

Eva was up and walking around and I was pretty sure she heard at least some of what they were saying about me. I would have to tell Embry to shut up if I was going to win her over in this lifetime. I stayed outside her window until dawn, just listening to her breathing and rolling over every once in a while.

It was pathetic. I hadn't even spoken to her, yet there I was obsessing about her. I needed to be near her, she made everything better. Once the Sun was up I ran into the woods and phased back to my human self. Walking home I formulated a plan to get my girl and it would start with an apology that afternoon.

* * *

**EVA POV**

I went back outside and looked around for Paul, but I couldn't find him. I was hoping he went home. Embry was talking to Jake quietly in the corner of the yard and I imagined I was somewhere in that conversation though I didn't know exactly why.

Gwen came up to me to ask what was going on that had Embry so worried.

"I met Paul. He called me a cunt, wants me off the Rez." I explained with a shrug. Everyone had told me Paul was an asshole, so I was going to try not to let him bother me too much.

"I yelled at him and told him to get over it, and I was totally prepared for a fight but then he got this funny look on his face and just left the room. It was weird."

Gwen looked as confused as I was. "Well I guess it was nothing, he flips his lid over everything, don't worry about it. Here have another drink. A congratulatory vodka for surviving your first meeting with Paul Lahote" she laughed and clinked her drink with mine.

Bottoms up.

* * *

Later that night while I was getting ready for bed, I walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water. I could hear Gwen and Embry talking in hushed tones.

"Why her, Embry? Why Paul of all people? It's not fair!"

I could hear Embry hushing her. "It'll be fine, Eva can handle Paul. Don't' worry anymore about it tonight."

What did he mean I could handle Paul?

The way they were talking it was as if something bad had happened or was going to happen. Whatever Paul was going to do to me I wasn't so sure I could handle it. He was a huge man with an anger problem. I was 5'2 on a good day and sported a more laid back attitude. It was making me sick to think Paul had some vendetta against me and I was going to have to fend him off with a nail file, when I realized the absurdity of the situation.

Gwen would warn me if he was going to hurt me, and I don't think Embry would allow it anyway. They must have just been talking about me handling his shit talking, which was something I was quite capable of. I would just ignore Paul Lahote, stay out of his way as much as possible and pray he chilled the fuck out.

* * *

The next day Gwen and I were nursing our hangovers with Chinese takeout and Mary Tyler Moore reruns when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh" Gwen groaned "will you get the door? If I move I'll puke."

I had already puked that morning and was feeling better, so I rolled myself off the sofa and opened the front door.

Paul was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a face that brightened considerably once he saw me. Strange. Especially considering I was wearing old sweatpants, a huge t-shirt and yesterday's makeup. Oh and since he had called me a multitude of slurs mere hours before.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion "Embry's doing patrols"

"I know, I wanted to talk to you." He said matter- of -factly.

Was he going to tell me to leave town again? Honestly I got the picture last night, I guessed this was what Gwen and Embry had been talking about. I couldn't understand what would make him hate me so much when he had never even met me.

I was a nice person damn it!

He tried to come in but I shook my head at him and walked onto the front porch closing the door behind me. I didn't want Gwen to get upset, she was already sick enough today.

"Do you want to sit?" he offered, pointing to the white porch swing.

"I'll stand" I replied curtly.

He cringed at my tone then looked down at me and ran his tattooed hand through his short black hair.

"Look" he sighed, not quite meeting my eyes " I was a dick to you last night…"

"Ya think?" I interrupted him sarcastically.

He gave a defeated look and I kind of felt a tiny bit bad for him. But then no, he was really mean; I was not going to feel guilty for handing it right back to him.

"I wanted to apologize." He continued.

He was clearly uncomfortable and I doubted he rarely apologized, so naturally I assumed someone was forcing him.

"Who put you up to this?" I asked him suspiciously, probably Embry or maybe Jake.

"No one Eva. Really." Paul answered sincerely.

"Your mind couldn't have changed that much about me since last night." I pointed out "You called me a cunt for fucks sake"

I didn't understand him at all. One minute he was on the war path trying to run me out of town and then next he was at the front door offering me his sincerest apologies? Maybe he was bipolar? No matter, I was still pissed off, I don't think anyone had ever called me a cunt in my whole life, at least not while I was in earshot.

"I know" He replied quietly and looked up to meet my gaze.

His eyes were the warmest brown I had ever seen, and for the second time I realized just how attractive Paul really was. He was wearing a fitted black v neck t-shirt and a pair of old jeans but they suited him well, while managing to show off his well-built body in an un-obnoxious way. His muscular arms were covered in brightly colored tattoos and the smell of cigarettes and pine needles drifted off of him.

Sweet baby Jesus he was hot, but he was a douchebag of course, because everyone I am ever attracted to is.

Paul smirked slightly when he noticed me lusting over him, but then switched his expression back to apologetic when he found that I was not amused.

"I just had a rough day," He continued "And I was an asshole but it had nothing to do with you really. I didn't mean what I said; I don't want you to leave the rez. I just get pissed off and start running my mouth without thinking." He finished hastily.

He did seem incredibly guilty and that strangely satisfied me, although I still had my suspicions about the whole thing.

"Alright, fine. Whatever" I answered with a shrug.

If he apologized I was going to let it go. He seemed like he really meant it and I wasn't one to hold a grudge. I still suspected something weird was going on, but I didn't want to ask him about it again in case he got pissed off. He smiled brightly when I forgave him and looked incredibly relieved.

I turned to go back inside but he reached and grabbed my wrist. I felt a weird jolt in my tummy when his skin touched mine.

"Wait." He said in a pleading voice.

I turned and met his eye; we were level though he was standing 3 steps down. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to change his mind.

"I really am sorry." He blurted out, then let go of my arm and was back in his truck and pulling down the drive before I could even register he was gone.

* * *

"Who was that?" Gwen asked as I plopped back down on the sofa.

"Paul." I replied simply.

Gwen made an angry face. "What did he want?"

"To apologize for last night."

Gwen just looked annoyed. "I wish he could stay away from you." She said almost to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Gwen hesitated in a way that I knew she was thinking of a lie. Why couldn't he stay away from me?

"What aren't you telling me?"

Paul was acting really weird; I knew that I didn't know him well, but I couldn't figure out his hot and cold behavior. And both Gwen and Embry were both hiding something that I needed to figure out, because it definitely had something to do with me. I didn't think it would be to hard, it might take some skillful prying, but Gwen could never keep her fucking mouth shut.

"Nothing, I mean just be careful around him. He's into you." She replied guiltily although I thought there might be more to the story.

If we were younger, I would have thought I was involved in some sort of bet, but we were 25 for Christ's sakes, did people still bet on the ability to get into some girls pants?

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not going to sleep with him Gwennie."

* * *

a few days later my phone rang and MOM came up on the screen. I had been dodging her calls for the last week. Gwen hadn't gotten around to talking to her and I couldn't help it if I was dreading telling her about Jimmy. She would blame me for his cheating of course.

She had loved him, and was so happy that I had done so well, a corporate lawyer, how could I beat that? I was in no mood to be told by my mother how I should just forgive his indiscretions and take him back. But I knew she was coming from a good place.

Gwen and I had grown up with just her, broke and struggling our entire lives. I knew my mom had had it really rough and to her, money was a savior. She couldn't see turning down financial stability no matter what the circumstances. But that wasn't me; it never had been.

I was the feminist and Gwen was the romantic. When my mom told me to marry a doctor. I said "No I'll be the doctor." and Gwen said "I don' t care if he has to dig ditches as long as he adores me"

Perhaps we were all naïve.

* * *

"Hello" I answered the phone. I couldn't avoid her forever after all.

"Eva what is going on?" She demanded. "Jimmy has been calling for a the last week all panicked saying you left him. I told him, not to worry I would talk some sense into you. But tell me I don't have to Eva."

Jimmy was such a little bitch, what grown man calls someone's mom to tell on them?

"I'm staying with Gwen. I found him in my bed fucking his secretary mom. " I argued. I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Eva. Don't be so hard on him. All men have their vices but I hate to see you lose him over that."

She pissed me off to no end. The only way she would justify my leaving him was if I was receiving daily beatings. I could never imagine telling my daughter to stay with a man who disrespected her like Jimmy had done. But I had been expecting this. I tried to remain calm while speaking with her. She was the kind of woman with whom it was pointless to argue; she always won.

"I'm done with him. I'm not going back. End of story." I stated plainly.

"Eva I really wish you would reconsider. I know he hurt you, but you're giving up a lot." I tried to interrupt but she stopped me. "Yes. I know you're an independent woman and all that, but still. I don't think you realize how hard it is to be on your own."

"I don't have kids mom. It's nothing like your situation. I think I deserve someone who respects me enough to at least hide his affairs. It's not that much to ask." I pointed out to her.

I heard her huff in frustration. "Well its up to you, but I think you should at least try to work things out with him."

She was so good at planting doubt in my mind. I knew she was looking out for me the best way she knew how, but I had too much pride to go back to Jimmy. Would it be easier financially? Sure, but I was doing okay on my own, and I had a job interview at the hospital Gwen worked at for a grief counseling position, so I wouldn't need to degrade myself.

Now all I had to do was find out what Gwen was trying so desperately to hide.

* * *

**Thanks readers! I'd love a review if you could :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed, double thanks:) Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

I had got the job so Gwen and her friend Kim were forcing me to go to the beach to Celebrate. Kim was Jared's imprint and Gwen's closest friend in LaPush. She was a sweet girl, a little quiet but super nice. She and Gwen had both assured me that the beach was a great idea. I was interested in the bonfire later that night, but the day had been cloudy and I knew the water was going to be frigid so I was hesitant.

Gwen told me to get used to it, because it was always cold in LaPush and they didn't let it stop them. They forgot that I lacked an obnoxiously warm boyfriend to cuddle and stave off hypothermia with.

But I could never say no to Gwen, so I put on my red and white high -waisted bikini, threw a cardigan on over it, grabbed Clarence and went to brave the cold at First Beach.

* * *

Paul was there of course,

He was sitting on his towel smoking a cigarette, watching some of the other guys play soccer. Clarence had decided Paul was awesome and was excitedly trying to lick his face. Paul didn't seem to mind, which earned him points in my book. Lots of people would freak out if a 80 pound Pitbull came at their face.

Kim was much more friendly with Paul than Gwen was, and so she placed her own towel next to him forcing my sister and I to follow.

"Hi Paul." Kim said as she straightened out her things.

"Hey guys" he replied but never looked away from me.

I was suddenly very conscious that all I had on was a bathing suit and a sweater. I know he had apologized to me the other day but he still made me nervous. The last thing I needed was for him to make some fat joke.

I sat down quickly and avoided eye contact. Luckily Gwen positioned herself in between us. Clarence had abandoned Paul and began running around kicking up the sand. He was a weird dog; he loved the sand but hated the water.

Unfortunately for my plan to avoid Paul, Embry and Jared spotted their girls; grabbed them and tossed both of them into the surf before I could even register what was happening. I laughed at Gwen's shocked expression. She was attacking Embry and trying to hold him under the water but was terribly unsuccessful. After their initial screams they all began playing in the water leaving me alone with Lahote.

Why did he have to be so attractive? I noticed the tattoos on his right arm extended to his chest and he had a few on his leg too. I was painfully aware that we were by ourselves, but I was comfortable with it, in turn making me feel uncomfortable because I knew I shouldn't be feeling like that. He made my head spin.

"You're not going to swim?" He turned to me, and then laughed a little to himself when he noticed I was still bundled up.

"Hell no. I don't get in the water unless it's at least 75 out." I replied as if he was crazy. "What about you? Aren't you going to swim?" I asked trying to subtly hint that I didn't want him there. There were too many thoughts running through my head about him to have him so near.

He shook his head no. "I was going to go cliff diving over past the last ridge. Collin and Leah are up there already. You wanna come?"

* * *

I guess he really had meant that apology after all. He was so casual about inviting me that I felt okay with saying yes. Maybe he did just have a bad day the other night; maybe he wanted to be friends? I had always wanted to see them dive anyway, and I couldn't see from the beach. Of course there was also that nagging inside of me telling me to go hang out with the hot guy. Paul looked at me expectantly.

"Sure. I'm not jumping though." I informed him. He beamed at me when I agreed to go with him.

"Why not? It's fun." He asked while helping up from the ground. I flushed when his hand grabbed mine. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, he had only days before been a huge asshole, but now I felt like a giggling schoolgirl around him.

I looked at him skeptically "Launching myself off of a cliff doesn't sound very fun. I'm not a wolf remember. When my bones break they stay broken."

Paul laughed at me again. He had a musical kind of laugh and I had the feeling he didn't use it often.

" I'll go with you if you want" He offered as he led me up the hill.

I could see Leah and Collin waiting at the top. They were both wet so I assumed they had already jumped at least once.

"Hey Eva" Leah greeted me with a smile.

I liked Leah; she was a total badass and I thought it was pretty cool that she was the only lady wolf. She was like Mulan, only instead of saving China from the Huns, she was saving LaPush from the vampires. I knew she'd had a rough time before Collin imprinted on her, since she was still in love with Sam, but it worked out okay for her in the end. She couldn't look happier if she tried.

"Are you going to jump?" Collin asked me looking impressed. I dashed his hopes.

"No way. I just wanted to watch." I explained.

"Well watch this then" He smiled and grabbed Leah's hand before flinging them both off the cliff.

"See it's easy" Paul said but I shook my head no.

"Come on, I have to make it up to you for being such a douchebag at Emily's birthday party." He gave me a lopsided grin and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the edge.

"And you're going to do that by pushing me off a cliff?" I asked him sarcastically while wriggling free from him.

He gave me this stupidly sexy half smile that made my stomach flutter. "I'm not going to push you, I'm going to jump with you."

I hesitated, thinking that cliff diving was completely insane.

"I dare you" Paul goaded.

Unfortunately I have a 5th grade boy living inside me, one who had yet to turn down a dare.

"Damn it, fine." I conceded and he looked very pleased with himself. I pulled off my cardigan and laid it on the ground behind some trees. He had a sort of pained look on his face as I walked back towards him. I don't think I would ever figure out Paul Lahote.

"You're lucky I have a strong sense of adventure; otherwise this would be a horrible apology. " I informed him sarcastically.

"True, true." He laughed at me.

"Do not let me drown." I ordered as I grabbed his abnormally warm hand and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Of course not"

* * *

And then we were falling and I was screaming. I hit the freezing water hard. This was a poor decision on my part. It was only about 60 degrees outside and the water must've been barely 45, what the hell was I thinking? Paul didn't let go of my hand but that caused me to be dragged down deeper in the water than I would have liked. Luckily he was a quick swimmer because we surfaced before I drowned.

I gasped for air laughing. I'll admit that despite the lack of oxygen and the icy water, it was fun. I could see why they jumped; it was definitely a rush.

" I told you it would be fun." He said smiling at me.

My teeth were chattering as we swam to shore. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we exited the water, but I wasn't sure why.

"Evangeline Murphy! Did you just jump of that cliff?" Gwen came bounding towards me pointing to the ledge I had just fallen off of. She was always a worrier.

"I'm fine" I assured her as I squeezed the water from my hair "it was a rush, haven't you ever done it?"

"Not from the high one! Are you crazy? Paul, what the hell were you thinking! You are supposed to keep her safe!" Gwen yelled.

I gave Gwen a look, that told her I noticed what she said and I was not going to let that go. She had still not let me in on her secret. Why in the world would Paul need to keep me safe?

Paul rolled his eyes at her. "She's alright aren't you Eva? I wouldn't have taken her if I thought she'd get hurt." He promised Gwen.

"Yes, I'm okay. Minor frostbite is my only complaint." I assured them both still shaking from the cold. Which was now worse as I was wet and it was getting dark.

Paul looked worried for a moment "I'll get your sweatshirt." He said and then ran off back to the cliff.

It amazed me how different he was from that night at Emily's. He had been really helpful and nice, but I was thrown by his behavior. Wasn't he supposed to have a horrible temper? The way Gwen and Embry talked made it seem like he punched people out daily.

Gwen opened her mouth to scold me again but I stopped her. "I'm the older sister Gwen; I can do what I want." I said childishly sticking my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and gave me her towel. "A year and 3 months, big deal." She argued.

"It is. I gained a plethora of knowledge in that first year that is still unknown to you darling." I explained to her patting her on the back patronizingly.

"I'm sure."

"And because I am older and more astute, I noticed that you said Paul was supposed to keep me safe. What the hell is going on Gwen? Just tell me." I demanded in frustration.

"It's nothing Eva." She refused to budge on the matter. "Everyone just watches out for one another here." She lied.

My sister was driving me insane; whatever they were hiding probably wasn't a huge issue but the secretiveness about it was causing me to ruminate. It definitely had to do with me and Paul, but what was it?

"Fine. Keep your secrets. But I'll find out eventually." I said snippily walking away from her and towards Paul who was running at me with my sweatshirt.

* * *

Paul POV

I never thought I would be so excited as I was when Eva agreed to go up to cliffs with me. I was so relieved that she seemed to have forgiven me for the other night. She still wasn't exactly comfortable with me, but getting her alone was a start. We walked up to the edge of the cliffs; I didn't expect her to jump, but apparently she couldn't turn down a dare.

It might have been a bad idea, simply because Eva took off that sweater she was wearing.

Oh my fucking god she was sexy.

She had on this red bikini that looked like it had belonged to Marilyn Monroe.

And I was right; she did have a great ass. She was more covered up than I would have liked, but then if I couldn't see anything at least no one else could either.

When she grabbed my hand I thought I would die of happiness. I couldn't believe how pathetic I had become. Before Eva, I wasn't happy unless a girl was naked and on her knees in front of me, now a bikini and our palms touching was enough to give me a hard on. We needed to get in the water quick before I threw her against a tree and fucked her senseless. I doubted she would appreciate that.

She was laughing when we surfaced and I was relieved. It was a high cliff, I knew she'd be okay since I jumped with her, but I was worried she would hate me for sort of making her do it.

Gwen was not as happy when she saw us coming out of the water. Eva already knew something was up with me, and Gwen pointing out that I was supposed to protect her didn't help. That girl had the biggest mouth out of anyone I ever met. It actually worked out fairly well when she told Eva about us being wolves; at least I didn't have to worry about her freaking out about it.

Still, I needed to be the one to tell her that I imprinted on her, but I wanted her to like me on my own before I told her. She would feel the pull too; I think she already did a little. I caught her checking me out a few times, making my ego soar. I wasn't sure how to go about it though. How do you tell a woman you, just days before, had called a stupid bitch, that you were actually soul mates, more than soul mates?

I couldn't, I needed to take this slowly even if it killed me. And it was. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything, but she just broke up with her fiancé and I didn't think she would quite be up for a new relationship barely a week later.

* * *

It took everything I had not to steal her sweater. It smelled like her; flowers and vanilla. As soon as I picked it up I felt this wave of calm relief wash over me. It was amazing to me that just having her near chilled me out so much. I hadn't yelled or got into a fight with anyone since I met her.

As I got back to the beach, I could hear Eva questioning Gwen about what was going on. I really hoped she wouldn't say anything; I didn't need Eva scared off. She looked annoyed with her sister but when she saw me coming she gave a 100 watt smile. At least I thought it was because of me, it could have been that I had her sweater and she was freezing. Her teeth were chattering and her nipples were hard from the cold, making the more animalistic part of me want to just rip her damn clothes off and claim her as mine.

"Thanks" she said in a sweet voice taking the clothing from me and covering up.

"Come on" I motioned "They're starting to build the bonfire for tonight; that'll warm you up"

She led the way. I looked back over at Gwen who was still glaring at me. I gave her a shrug and followed Eva to the fire.

'I would imprint on her sister' I thought exasperatedly.

Embry and I had never been the best of friends, he was real laid back and an easy target for my anger, meaning Gwen basically hated me. I really needed Gwen on my side for this; Eva trusted her more than anyone and I was sure she would believe anything Gwen told her, good or bad.

* * *

The fire was roaring and the food had been set out on the picnic tables. Eva was playing with Emily and Sam's kid Sarah. I loved how Eva moved here a week ago she just instantly fit in with everyone. I'm sure the fact that she was Gwen's sister helped, but Eva also had this warmness to her that drew people in. She gave the impression you could tell her you just murdered your grandma and all she would do is hug you and assure you that everything would be fine. Maybe that's why I imprinted on her; I needed someone who wouldn't judge me about my past.

I shoved my way through the younger wolves, to get Eva something to eat. I handed her a plate of food. I didn't know what she liked so I just loaded it up with everything I saw.

"Paul did you just feed someone before yourself?" Quil asked shocked.

Actually when I looked up quite a few of the pack was gaping at me. I guess I wasn't known for being the most generous guy, I usually threw anyone in between me and food out of the way. Eva was blushing but smiled at me anyway.

"Fuck you Quil, I'm a gentleman." I retaliated.

"If you say so bro." Quil Laughed.

I went to get my own food and then grabbed a couple drinks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Eva asked suspiciously as I handed her a beer.

I froze. Shit what was I supposed to tell her, because I'm madly in love with you and trying to win you over? Something told me that wouldn't fly.

"Embry and I don't get along, so Gwen doesn't like me." I answered sitting on the log beside her. "I'm not really that bad."

She raised her eyebrow at me as though she didn't believe me. I laughed at her ability to call bullshit.

"Okay, sometimes I'm pretty bad" I admitted, "So I don't know. I guess you're just easy to be nice to."

She gave me a hard stare, her green eyes boring into me. She had a way of making me feel like I was a 5-year-old kid not a 25-year-old werewolf.

"Is that a line?" She accused playfully " You're just trying to get into my pants aren't you?"

I had never been so attracted to someone as I was to her when she said that. I'm not even sure what it was, her tone or the way she stared accusingly at me when she asked. But it stunned me and I stared at her for a second figuring out my answer. Was I being nice to her so I could get into her pants? Absolutely. But there was also the fact that I _wanted_ to be nice to her, I wanted her to love me and I needed her to accept me.

"No Eva, but I would never say no" I winked at her.

She smiled in spite of herself and elbowed me in the ribs. I barely felt it.

"Ow!" She screeched rubbing her elbow. "Christ, you're like a brick wall."

I was about to apologize when Billy quieted everyone down and began to tell us the legends. I wondered if Eva would figure out she was my imprint after hearing the story of the 3rd wife. That story had new meaning to me now. I knew how my pack felt about their imprints and I knew how upset they would be if anything happened to them. But now that I found Eva, I really understood the weight of Taha Aki's loss.

I began to freak out as Billy started that story, because I knew how it ended. I instinctively scooted closer to Eva so that my thigh was resting against hers. I looked over to my friends, all of them with their arms wrapped around their imprints and I was jealous. I wanted so much to just hold her against me, but I was too chicken shit to even throw an arm around her.

When the stories finished and everyone began standing up to head home. I heard Eva laugh to herself.

"What?" I asked her confused. I didn't think she would have found the stories funny, actually I expected her to be freaked out about them since she knew her sister was an imprint.

"Oh" she looked up at me "I was just laughing at all the sleepy girls deposited around the fire."

She was right, the bon fires tended to make a lot of the girls tired and half of them passed out during the stories. I had never really thought about that before. Bella, Kim, and some other girls I didn't really know were all sleeping in the sand.

"I don't know how they can just pass out in the middle of a crowd." She said still giggling as she gathered up her things. "Look. Kim didn't even move when Jared picked her up."

Jared had Kim bridal style. She looked dead, with her mouth sort of open and her arms limp.

"Are you ready?" Gwen came over ruining the moment.

"Yeah. Come on Clarence!" Eve called to her dog, who came bounding out from where he had been sleeping under the picnic table.

"See ya later Paul" She waved and smiled at me as they left.

I say this day was my most successful yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it's been a while, not sure if anyone is still interested but figured I'd post this anyway. I just watched breaking Dawn again and it inspired me, even though Paul isn't really in it. Hope you like it. **

* * *

It was only the second day of work but I could tell I would like it. I got to be at the hospital with my sister and Leah, and I felt like grief counseling was one of my strong areas. I was tired, but it was a good tired.

Despite all the distractions of a new job, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Paul. Ever since the bonfire he had been on my mind and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I hadn't seen him since that night, and Gwen was as disapproving of him as ever, but something about him drew me in. I felt like I had to see him soon. I knew it was stupid, Gwen told me what a player he was, but maybe that was what I needed. Someone to mess around with; a rebound to help my heart heal. But there was a nagging inside me that told me he was more than that.

When I got home I threw my car keys in the bowl on the bookcase and went to let Clarence out. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye and turned quickly expecting an intruder at the worst and a pack member at the best.

* * *

It was Jimmy. Intruder. Shit.

'Really mom, Really?' I thought in exasperation. Jimmy had no idea where I was so that traitorous woman must have informed him. God Damn LaPush for being safe enough not to have to lock the front doors.

Jimmy stood up and came towards me.

"Eva." He started.

I put my hands up to block him from coming any closer. I didn't want him to touch me, and although he looked apologetic, I knew he was a good actor. He was a lawyer after all.

"Eva I'm so sorry." He apologized desperately

"I don't know what happened. But I love you. I miss you."

Part of me wanted so bad just to run to him and forgive him just like that. I was going to marry him, and I had our perfect life together all worked out in my head. And he looked good. He was wearing his usual three -piece suit; his blonde hair slicked back in a Cary Grant type style. It might be easy just to listen to mom and pretend like I never found him boning some ho in our bedroom. But the smarter, truer part of me told me to kick his ass.

There was no going back now.

"Jimmy you need to leave." I ordered him "I don't want to see you. You gotta get out of here."

I opened the front door and motioned for him to go. He looked hurt but I wasn't going to be fooled by that.

"I came all the way out here to see you, you could at least talk to me." Jimmy said annoyed. He acted as though I had inconvenienced him, not the other way around. The way he circled me reminded me of a predator coming towards a bunny or an antelope. It made me more nervous than I would have liked.

"I don't want anything to do with you. You wasted your time. Just get out." I demanded grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the door.

" I made a mistake, even your mother understands. Why can't we just talk about this?" He said as he pulled out of my grip and shut the door. He pressed me against himself and the wall.

"Please Eva?" He lingered over my lips.

Motherfucker was out of his mind if he thought he could talk his way out of this. He disgusted me and I swore I could still smell his secretary's cheap perfume. I pushed him away from me with all the force I had.

"So you just mistakenly brought another woman home during your lunch break and your clothes just happened to fall off, and then you accidentally screwed her? No Jimmy. Do you think I'm stupid!?"

"No. It happened I was fully aware of what I was doing, and it is the biggest mistake I have ever made. I love you, I regret what I did like you'll never know. I get that you're angry and that you don't trust me and you have every right to feel that way, but I can't lose you."

But he already had. If I was truthful to myself I knew that although I cared about Jimmy, I wasn't really in love with him after all. I had been at one point, but after the move to Miami we just kind of grew apart even if neither of us wanted to admit it.

* * *

"You lost me a long time before your secretary came into the picture. You don't love me; you wouldn't have cheated on me if you did. And don't pretend like this was the first time, I know it wasn't" I said sadly.

I may not be in love with him anymore but it burned to admit that he had been with other women while claiming to want only me. My resolve around the situation must have pissed him off because he came at me again grabbing me forcefully by both my arms

"You're being ridiculous. Do you think you could find anyone else as good as me Eva?" He yelled into my face. "Look at you, you're an overweight, head shrink who makes barely 30000 dollars a year. You're worthless. No one else will want you."

Jimmy was a lot of things but he had never been cruel like that to me before, and I felt the threatening sting of tears rise up in my eyes. I refused to cry in front of him. No man talked to me like that, and I was about to flip the fuck out on him when Paul Lahote came bursting through the entryway with Embry, Gwen and Seth following behind him.

* * *

"Don't fucking touch her" Paul growled at Jimmy while pulling him away from me and throwing him bodily out the door.

I was stunned. This is not how I envisioned my afternoon. I was going to protest this entire situation but Gwen was immediately on me and checking me over.

"I saw Jimmy driving through town on my way to the grocery store. Why don't you ever answer your phone?" She grilled me.

"Because I was avoiding Jimmy and your mother's calls." I explained with a shrug. We both moved to the front porch to see what the hell was going on between Jimmy and Paul.

Jimmy wasn't a small guy by any means, but compared to Paul he was a flea. He stood up and came at Paul who looked livid. His reaction surprised me, I mean I guess we could be considered friends now, but nobody else was about to rip Jimmy a new asshole. I could see what everyone was talking about now when they told me Paul had a temper.

"I can touch my fiancé whenever the hell I want to you fucking Rez trash." Jimmy shouted at Paul. I was pretty sure that was the last time any of us would see Jimmy alive.

"You're fucking dead" Paul said dangerously while stalking towards Jimmy. And I felt the power coming of Paul. It was like a silent unseen force and it was the first time I had ever seen Jimmy look nervous, as he should've been. Seth, Embry, Gwen and I just stood there watching them.

Paul was shaking violently meaning he was about to phase. That's all we needed. Embry knocked Paul back from Jimmy after realizing what was about to happen.

"Take care of Eva" Seth said told him nodding towards me.

Paul seemed to stop shaking and looked over to me while Embry shoved Jimmy back into his rented Mercedes. Once Paul saw that Jimmy was pulling down the drive, he threw an arm around my waist and led me back inside. I was in too much shock to even register what was happening, much less push him off me. But again there was that creeping sensation in me that wanted Paul close.

* * *

Paul and Gwen sat me down, both with the look of utmost concern painting their faces.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

Was I okay? Yes, I was, a little startled but nothing a few drinks couldn't cure.

"I'm fine. You didn't need to rescue me" I waved him off, thankful yet slightly annoyed at his intervention. I was perfectly capable of handling myself.

"I know." Paul shrugged. "I just don't like him."

That was good enough for me, as I also did not like Jimmy. I couldn't believe my traitorous mother told him were I was.

"I need a beer." I told Gwen.

"To the bar!"

* * *

**Paul POV**

We ended up at the Hang Up Tavern in Forks. It was one of the few bars in the area, meaning it was a mixture of all different kinds of people; from old bar flies to kids celebrating their 21st Birthdays. Embry had managed to find us a booth by the jukebox, although he, Seth and I barely fit.

I could not believe Eva's cheating bastard ex fiancé had the nerve to show up and try to win her back. I also couldn't believe he called me Rez trash. That son of a bitch was lucky Embry pulled me away, I could have easily killed him, and I wouldn't have felt bad about it either. Shit, I have almost killed people for far less than attacking my imprint.

That motherfucker would have gotten what he deserved if I would have wolfed out on him. But I guess everything worked out fine, He was gone and Eva was smashed into the seat next to me. I loved having her against me but I could feel the anxiety coming off of her. What was bad is that I didn't know if I was the cause or if Jimmy had just made her nervous and that pissed me off.

"I'm getting drunk" Eva announced "Screw the beers, I'm doing shots"

Gwen rolled her eyes " This should be interesting"

* * *

45 Minutes and half a bottle of Southern Comfort later Eva was trashed. She was actually a fun and happy drunk and had managed to get the entire bar to sing Don't Stop Believen. I was impressed. So while Eva was gearing up for another song I snuck outside for a smoke. Gwen was also out there.

"She's getting suspicious you know. She's not dumb, she knows we're hiding something from her." Gwen informed me as she inhaled her cigarette.

"If you could keep your mouth shut she wouldn't be" I countered.

she rolled her eyes at me "You're an asshole Paul. She's way to good for you."

As if I didn't know that already.

"I realize that Gwen" I shot back "But I'm still better than that douchebag she was with."

"Do you really think so? Gwen scoffed "Yeah, he cheated on her, but how many girls have you cheated on? How many girlfriends have you reduced to tears? How many times did Amy have to make a trip to the ER when you got a little too drunk and a little too angry?"

That stung. Mostly because she was right. But then I never claimed to be a nice guy. Amy had been my girlfriend for about 3 months, it wasn't the most stable relationship actually we were both pretty volatile. Did I hit her yes, and I was ashamed about it too, but there was never a time i didn't take three strikes for every one I gave her. Hell we broke up because she stabbed me in the leg with a broken beer bottle.

"I would never do that to Eva and you know it."

Gwen didn't get it. Eva was sacred, untouchable, at least where my temper was concerned.

"Just because you aren't going to do it to her doesn't make it okay. Eva's going to find out about your past and I don't know if she'll forgive you for it either."

My stomach clenched at the thought, and I instantly regretted every horrible thing I had ever done. What would I do if she hated me for all the bullshit I had pulled in the past?

"Don't you dare tell her" I told Gwen threateningly. She glared at me unafraid, which was more annoying than you would think.

"Well you know me Paul, I have that problem with keeping my mouth shut." She threw her cigarette butt and turned to go inside.

I would imprint on Gwen's sister. The one person who really couldn't stand me.

I grabbed her arm gently, "Gwen please," I pleaded, annoyed at my own patheticness. "I'll tell her everything I promise, just don't make her hate me. You can't understand what this feels like."

Her face softened slightly "I won't say anything for now. But you better tell her soon."

* * *

I downed a bunch of shots when I got back inside. It took a lot to get me drunk and I really needed to get drunk. I have never been an emotional guy, I'm happy or angry that's it. I liked to keep all that shit buried deep where no one, not even me can see it. But as soon as I imprinted all these feelings rose and I wasn't sure how to handle them.

It wasn't like they were all bad; I actually liked the feelings that Eva gave me for the most part. The crippling anxiety I had over whether she would accept me or not, I could have lived without, but I felt like she gave my life a purpose. But that purpose was making me nervous, especially when my reason for living had a very vindictive younger sister.

* * *

Eva came to sit down next to me and I instantly felt better. She was sweaty from dancing around and slurring her words but she still looked fucking beautiful.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" she asked me and took another shot.

I smiled at her "I was having a moment, I'm better now. And I think I'm going to have to cut you off."

She was a small woman, couldn't have her dying of alcohol poisoning.

"What? I've barely had any."

"I think you drank half the bar Eva"

"Lies and deception." She replied "But I suppose you're right about stopping. The world probably shouldn't be spinning."

Then my completely sloshed imprint threw her arm around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, and I swear had her sister not come barreling over towards us, I would have not been able to stop myself from at least copping a feel. But unfortunately Gwen was a cock block and came to collect Eva like 2 seconds after she made herself comfortable on me.

"Time to go" Gwen told Eva and half dragged her out of the bar.

I followed them out to the car since we had all rode together.

Embry was driving with Gwen in the front seat and Seth, me and Eva in the back with her next to me puking out the window.

"Ugh I'm pretty sure I'm dying." She groaned after pulling herself back into the car. "This is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it, we've all been there." I reassured her. And then she smiled at me, and I'm pretty sure she still had vomit in her hair, and possibly a broken blood vessel in her eye, but I swear no one had ever looked more perfect to me in my life.

Somehow I would make her mine.


End file.
